


Always On My Mind

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times that Pam Beesley called her mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=highshelf).



> A request is probably not the best time to try different writing styles. But I wanted to try out those "# times that..." styles, and it seemed to fit perfectly with Jam. highshelf, if you disagree I can always make you another fic. Sorry D:

Pam Beesly has always had a close relationship with her mother. It only became closer as she grew up. They talk on the phone quite a lot, especially when Pam is going through some frustrating times. When Pam met Jim Halpert after getting hired at Dundler-Mifflin, the calls increased in number. This was only because the job didn't require much brain power, and Pam was consequently bored. It had nothing to do with Pam's conflicting feelings about Jim compared to her long time fiance.

Mrs. Beesly did not suspect any romantic feelings on the part of Pam towards Jim at all. Jim was simply the only person Mrs. Beesly had heard about at Pam's job for the first three months Pam worked at Dundler-Mifflin.

**

Pam's friendship with Jim has never gotten in the way of her other relationships, especially with Roy. Phone logs from Pam Beesly's phone have never included late-night drunk dials to her mother's house about Roy and Jim's first name having the same number of letters, but having no one letter in common and that the name "Karen" has more letters than the name "Pam". And while "Pam" also has three letters, at least it shares the letter "m" with "Jim".

Mrs. Beesly has not on occasion wondered if she was being left in the dark about the real nature of Jim and Pam's relationship.

**

The night of Jim and Karen's visit to New York City, Pam did not call her mother. This was because Pam did not care about Jim and Karen's date. She had said her part during the Beach Day.

Pam and her mother did not talk for three hours that night, and the conversation did not dance around the topic of Jim. Jim did not call Pam from a horse-drawn carriage in Central Park in the middle of that conversation.

It also did not lead to a night of insomnia for a very excited and giddy Pam.


End file.
